KotLC Stories
by SilverstormandNyx32
Summary: Short stories of events that were mentioned, such as Alden's wedding.
1. Alden's Wedding- Part 1

Della

The morning sun lifted itself high into the air before Della woke up. She tossed aside her blankets sleepily as the light shone into her room. She yawned heavily. Then she sat up straight and yelled,

"I'm late!" Della changed in a record breaking five minutes and charged through her parents' house, grabbing a ripplefluff for breakfast. She munched on the sweet pastry as she ran to the Leapmaster. She arrived at the wedding location, a beautiful field filled with so many flowers it looked like a rainbow threw up. A silver platform was near the center, and in front of the platform were rows and rows of seats. An aisle led to the platform, and the aisle was blanketed with a gorgeous blue satin carpet. A group of gnomes was watering the field with a giant hose, and Della walked over.

"I'm really sorry I'm late... How's everything gone?" Della asked the head gnome, Leifa. Leifa smiled, winking at Della.

"We all have had our moments. And we have everything ready except the podium for the officiator." Leifa told her, the gnome's grey eyes bright and alert. Della glanced at the silver platform. A podium was supposed to be in the middle, but it was missing.

"Where is the podium?" Della asked. Leifa gestured to a huge box near the edge of the field.

"They sent the wrong podium. This one is as big as the stage. What should we do?" Leifa said. Della bit her lip and looked at the sky. A few clouds drifted across the bright blue sky, and Della tried to imagine them as her worries, drifting away. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I have to go to Atlantis for a dress fitting, so I'll stop at the podium place on my way and ask them to send the _proper_ podium. Sound good?" Della questioned. Leifa nodded.

"Yes. What do you want us to do with the other podium?" the gnome asked. Della glanced at the monstrous box.

"I'll tell the podium place to take it back." Della said. Leifa looked satisfied, so Della grabbed her leaping crystal. The warm rush carried her away in seconds.

Atlantis, later.

The gown was composed of a simple long-sleeved white dress layered with diamonds, a blue sash, and a silver cape. Della loved it. The fabric was airy, light and easy to move in. Her shoes were blue heels, and they were comfy and looked great. She twirled around, and the dressmaker looked relieved.

The outfit had taken weeks to make, despite its simplicity, and the dressmaker had been on a frenzy to finish it before the next day's wedding. Della had ordered it weeks in advance, and thanks to that, it was complete.

Della had checked the mirror. She looked beautiful, with her hair done in an intricate braid and sprinkled with shimmery silver dust. The veil was long and diamonds were woven in, making it sparkle with every movement. The comb the veil fell from was solid diamond, with tiny sapphires here and there.

Della left the dressmaker's with a package big enough she had to light leap home to drop it off. As she set the white box on her bed, she wondered how Alden was doing.

Alden

His tunic fitting had gone well, and he had just dropped it off at Everglen and was about to leave when Dame Alina glittered into sight. Alden took a step back, hoping to leap before Alina saw him, but she spotted him and yelled,

"Alden! We need to talk!" Her tone was almost desperate, so Alden lowered his arm.

"What is it?" he tried not to groan. He and Alina had dated, but she was too obsessed with looks. They broke up and had never gotten back together. Now he was going to marry Della, who was kind and sweet and everything he dreamed of.

"Please, Alden, don't marry Della. Marry me! I love you!" Alina said, her blue eyes looking sad and innocent. Alden groaned and tightened his features.

"No, Alina, I told you, I will never marry you. Stop trying." And he raised his leaping crystal, letting the warm rush take him away.

He appeared in the flower field, and was instantly knocked over by a box the gnomes were carrying.

"OOF!" Alden grunted as he fell on the grass. "What in the Lost Cities?" The box moved over him quickly and a few gnomes helped him up.

"Sorry, but this is a surprise! Go shoo!" a gnome said. Alden shrugged and leaped again.

Alina

Alina glared at the spot where Alden disappeared. He had to marry her. HAD TO. It would secure her a spot as a Vacker, the most famous family around. She looked at the glowing gates of Everglen, and thought to herself,

 _I_ will _marry him. No matter what I have to do._

 **Hi! This is Winter Kitty! I love KotLC. I will write another chapter about Alden's wedding, then do another short story. I'm planning to stay more active here than on my other fanfics... I hope. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	2. Alden's Wedding- Part 2

Della

Della managed to wake up on time the morning of her wedding. Thankfully. She climbed out of her bed quickly and got dressed. Her parents were there, and they said good morning and that they'd see her at the wedding. The last part was said with huge grins.

Della light leaped to the fancy fitting room that was set up for her wedding. A few of her bridesmaids were there, including the maid of honour, Edaline. Edaline and Della had been good friends when they attended Foxfire, the elvin world's most prestigious academy. So Edaline grinned happily at Della as the soon-to-be maid of honour held up an elegant blue dress covered in strands of diamonds and glitter. The sleeves were short and cute, perfect for the warm summer wedding. The matching pair of shoes near Edaline's feet were blue ballet flats with pearl shards glinting on them. Edaline's hair was a pretty bun woven around a huge pearl. Della smiled.

"I can't believe you let me be your maid of honour! I've always wanted to be one. And for my best friend! It's a dream come true!" Edaline exclaimed. Then she looked Della up and down. "You're not even ready! And neither am I! OH NO RUN FAST FAST-" Della cut Edaline's panic short.

"It's only nine o'clock, you crazy. The wedding is at four! We have hours. Don't worry." Edaline calmed down at Della's soothing words.

"Sorry, Della. You're right. We're good. You know, it's surprising that I'm the one freaking out, not you. I mean, it's _your_ wedding. But I guess you've always been calm." Edaline breathed a sigh of relief. Della laughed.

"Eda, there are a _million_ things I'm stressed about. But if I only worried about that, I'd never get married. So I just stick my worries away in a far away corner of my mind." Della explained. Edaline grinned, her confidence back.

"Well, let's get ready for this wedding!"

Alden

Alden smoothed his tunic. He glanced at his hair in the gold framed mirror and shrieked.

"GRADY, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!" Alden's head resembled a cactus. His usually tidy hair was a mess of spikes and knots. And to make things worse, it was green. Grady, who was adjusting his boots, jumped so high his head almost hit the ceiling.

"Don't yell like that! I thought you were dying or something!" Grady finally looked at the panicked Alden. "Oh wow… Fine, hair that terrible warrants a death screech." Grady admitted begrudgingly. "What'd you do, stick your head in a vat of mushed vegetables?"

"I don't know! It just happened! What will we do?!" Alden said, his eyes like saucers. "I can't get married like this!" Grady looked around the dressing room. His eyes settled on Kesler, who had a very strange look on his face. Like he was trying to hide laughter.

"Kesler, did you wreck Alden's hair?" Grady asked. "If you did, we need to fix it!" Kesler burst out laughing.

"Okay, I will. I'm sorry. Alden was so stressed, I was just wanting to crack a little joke…" Kesler looked embarrassed now. He grabbed a small vial from his pocket and tossed it to Grady. The vial read _One Drink One Blink: From Hair Attack to Hair Back!_ Grady made the hysterical Alden drink the vial, and as soon as Alden blinked his hair turned normal and calmed down.

"Kesler, that was a terrible time to do that, but I have to admit, it was pretty funny!" Alden told Kesler, who perked up and grinned. "But now we need to get onto that stage. Everyone ready?" The groomsmen nodded. And they formed a line as they followed Alden into the flower field.

Soon, Alden stood on the stage, glancing at the officiator, an elf from the matchmaking office, nervously. All of a sudden, a murmur of excitement passed through the crowd. Alden craned his neck to watch as Della and her bridesmaids walked up the aisle. The blue carpet protected their shoes as they walked up the steps onto the platform. Della, of course, blinked in and out of sight as she walked with her father holding her arm. Soon she joined Alden on the stage as the officiator began reading. Soon he got to the rings.

"You can now exchange rings." Kesler subtly passed Grady a scentless smoke bomb while Edaline conjured a ring into Della's hands. Grady tossed the smoke bomb in front of Alden and passed him the ring through the smoke. Della rolled her eyes jokingly at the men. Della reached out with the ring and Alden reached out as well when all of the sudden Dame Alina light leaped between them.

"Nope."

Alina

Alina turned to Alden.

"You know why I'm here. And I'm not leaving or letting this happen."

 **Hello! Me again! Okay first things first: I know Kesler wouldn't be there, but I didn't want an unrecognizable OC who would over complicate things. Also, I can't remember how weddings go exactly, so please don't use this as a reference for your final exam. I will post the next chapter soon, then I will likely post a chapter about Calla's braid. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	3. Alden's Wedding- Part 3

Della 

Della stared in horror at Dame Alina. All she could do was watch as Alina began to beg Alden to marry her.

"Please, Alden, marry _me!_ I've always loved you, and much more than _her!_ " Alina gestured rudely at Della. The gnomes stepped up on the podium to get rid of Alina, but Alden told them to leave her.

"I'll deal with this. Alina, I will NEVER marry you. Get that into your tiny head!" Alden said sharply, his accent flowing through the words. Alina looked hurt, but she still kept at it. As Alden continued to refuse to marry Alina, Della finally moved. She breathed deeply, trying to calm down. Della noticed Grady looking unsure, like he wanted to mesmerize Alina to get off the stage. Della suddenly noticed a strange turn in Dame Alina's voice, and fought off a yawn. _Oh no, she's trying to use her ability!_ Della remembered something suddenly. Edaline had insisted she take a leaping crystal along to her wedding that led to an empty place, just in case someone tried to crash the wedding. Looked like Edaline was, after all, the smart one.

Della turned invisible and grabbed the emergency crystal out of her sash. She held it up to the light and instantly, a beam appeared and Dame Alina disappeared.

Alden sighed in relief, smiling at Della.

"Thanks, Dell. I have no idea what I would've done." Alden said. Della hugged him. They turned to the audience only to find that they all had fallen asleep. Everyone had, except for Della, Alden, Grady, Edaline and Kesler. Even the officiator. They all turned to Grady and Kesler.

"Um, guys, do you think you can figure the officiating stuff out?" Alden asked them. Grady and Kesler grinned.

"Anything for a dear friend." Grady said. A few minutes later, the audience woke up just in time to see Della and Alden take their first kiss.

Later

As all the singles gathered for the bouquet throwing, the sun set slowly, giving the field a beautiful twilight effect. Edaline tossed her bouquet into the crowd of guys. After a small skirmish, Grady emerged, triumphant. He grinned at a blushing Edaline as he took a bow. Juline, one of Della's other bridesmaids, tossed her bouquet high in the air, soon to be caught by a blushing Kesler. They were watched by a happy Alden and Della, who sat on a plush couch. Suddenly, the fields were lit up by glowing flowers, forming a huge heart shape around the wedding area. Alden smiled as he realized that this was the gnomes' surprise.

 **Mushy alert! Ahhh! Oh wait I wrote this… Still GROSS! Sorry this is shorter. But I thought it was okay for a short story. I hope. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	4. Calla's Braid

Child Calla

The sunlight filtered through the leaves, casting strange shadows all over the forest floor. The ground was layered with dead leaves, and all was undisturbed. Until a small gnome child walked through the forest, trying not to disturb the leaves but still knocking a few aside. The young Calla walked to each and every tree stroking it and singing quietly. Her voice rose and fell, the quiet echoes bouncing through the forest, speaking of love and care. The trees' leaves fluttered, almost in tune to the song.

" _I am here… for the life in this forest calls… calls of things like love, health, sickness and fear… of a boundless freedom with no walls… of purity and light… of darkness and fright! I am here!_

Calla's voice wove through tangles of vines, leaves and brambles, spreading with each new verse she sang. The gnome child sang for the entire day while watering trees, clearing fungi, and helping plants and animals alike. When her mother called her into their tree home to sleep, Calla complained bitterly.

"Mama, the forest needs me! How can I sleep? The oak is sick, the clover field was half eaten by deer, the ash grove has been infested with caterpillars-" Calla's mother interrupted gently.

"Sweetie, the problems will still be there tomorrow. Here, I know something that might help. I'll braid your hair, and while I do it, you put all those worries in each twist." Calla nodded hesitantly and sat down on a big root. Her mother's gentle fingers wove her hair into an elegant braid, and Calla's head wove her worries in. By the end, the gnome child was barely awake.

"It can be your tomorrow braid, honey." Calla's mother said softly. Calla nodded a tiny bit.

"Good night." Calla mumbled.

Calla turning into the Panakes

The elves turned away and left as Calla stood still on the hill. The moon stretched over her head, and the shadows grew long. Calla could feel the changes happening, as she turned greener and greener. She thought for a second before opening her mouth to sing quietly.

" _I am here… for the life of the forest calls… calls of things like love and vanquished fear… of a boundless freedom with no walls… of health and peace… and soon the pain will cease… and I can see the light now… it calls me somehow… as I follow that path away… I can feel the freedom as I lay…"_ Calla's voice trailed off as her features stretched and lengthened, quickly forming into the beautiful Panakes tree. The echoes of her song spread through Havenfield, reaching the sleeping Sophie and turning her dreams easy. A single lock of braided hair drifted off the tree, unbraiding as it drifted through the quiet air. Calla's worries were over.

 **There are no words... Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	5. The Council meets Sophie

Bronte

"There had better be a good reason you called a meeting, Lord Alden. We have more important things to do than to deal with than nonexistent rebellions." Councillor Bronte scowled at Alden, who stood in the center of the room. Councillor Emery sent a sharp thought flying through Bronte's head, quelling his next rude statement.

 _Cut it out._

"We'd love to hear what you have to say, Lord Alden. In fact, we weren't doing much before you called a meeting." Emery said pleasantly.

"I found the missing girl." Alden said, his words echoing throughout the near empty room. Bronte narrowed his eyes and everyone else erupted into shocked expressions.

"You have to be joking. The Black Swan aren't even real. Even if they were, there's no way they could successfully pull that off." Bronte said in disgust. Alden shook his head.

"Fitz met her. She's a Telepath. She got past his blocking." Alden insisted. Emery sat up straight.

"Past _Fitz's_ blocking?! That's unbelievable. We need to see this!" Kenric said eagerly. Emery nodded.

"We need to. It's too dangerous anyway to leave an elf with humans. Imagine what would happen if the humans discovered her abilities!" Emery said. Oralie, who had been quiet until then, spoke up.

"Who should see the girl? All of us would be too stressful." The lovely Councillor said.

"I think perhaps a Telepath to judge her skills and an Empath to read her emotions." Alden suggested. The Councillors nodded.

"Maybe Kenric and Oralie? They're pretty... non threatening." said Velia. Emery nodded.

Bronte, who had been gaping at them, suddenly called out, "I should go as well! If she can get into my head, then we can actually tell how skilled she is." Emery looked thoughtful.

"You have a point, Bronte. If this 'girl' can get into your head, then... Okay, the group going to will be Bronte, Kenric and Oralie. The decision is final." Emery dismissed them all. The Council left the room and leaped to their various locations. Bronte rolled his eyes at the thought of Alden's claim. _Pathetic. Someone else will manifest as an Inflictor before a Telepath gets into my head._

 _-_ After Sophie's test-

Bronte stomped through his crystal castle, nearly cracking the floor. The dark crystal interior shimmered with deep purple sand blues. Several vases had fallen on the floor from how hard he slammed the door, and he quickly used telekinesis to toss them in the trash. Emery was on his way to speak to the Councillors that saw the 'Sophie' girl. Bronte heard knocking on the crystal door and walked over more normally. He pulled open the door. Emery walked in.

"I'd like to hear how the meeting went. Oralie said it went well, but I want to hear from all of you." Emery sat on a large black stool. Bronte stifled a groan. _Always with the formalities and fancy words. Why not a simple 'what happened?'._

"It went terrible. The girl got into my head. She showed us her telekinesis and dropped my chair. With me in it. She also said that when she was young she said a word that sounded like soybean, and Alden said it might have been suldreen. Tell me, is this really the type of people we want in our world? Young children involved in plots they don't know about?" Bronte complained. He paced around the room. Emery was silent for a moment.

"Well... I don't know. But statements like that are not helpful. And... try not to shoot down every idea or person that comes in front of the Council?" Emery said. Bronte glared.

"Maybe." Bronte whirled around and left the room. Emery sighed and left.

Oralie

Oralie wandered through her private garden, inhaling deeply as the scents of cinnamon and vanilla wafted over her. She walked past rose bushes, past daisies, past almost every flower imaginable before reaching a crystal clear stream that flowed over a bed of precious gems. A silver bridge lifted over the stream, and Oralie sat on the edge of it, pulling off her gem studded heels. She dangled her feet in the cool water, sighing in relief. Lekata, one of the gnomes who helped Oralie with her garden, walked over.

"Not to disturb you, Miss Oralie, but Councillor Kenric is here. He wanted to talk to you. Should I send him in or..." Lekata trailed off. Oralie nodded quickly.

"Send him in here. Tell him I'd love to talk." Oralie blushed. Lekata smiled knowingly and skipped off. A few minutes later, Kenric wandered over to the bridge. His eyes were wide and he was looking at all the plants, so he almost walked into the stream before Oralie spoke up.

"Uh... Kenric, the bridge is over here..." Oralie said, snapping Kenric out of his trance. Kenric blinked rapidly, realizing he was about to fall in the stream.

"Oh!" Kenric said in surprise, his arms cartwheeling as he tried to regain his balance. But he tipped over, landing in the stream and drenching the nearby Oralie. "Oops..." Kenric said sheepishly. "I'm sorry, that was a terrible move on my part."

"Oh, it was me. I should have warned you." said Oralie. They both burst out laughing.

"Neither of us is really sorry, right?" Kenric managed to say through his laughter.

"Nope." Oralie giggled. The blond ringleted Councillor stood up, letting her dress get soaked. She helped Kenric up. They sat on the bridge, staring at the water. Kenric broke the silence.

"Your garden is lovely. I remember when you first planted all these flowers. They're so pretty now, like you." Kenric grinned. Oralie's cheeks turned redder than her garden's roses.

"Thanks." Oralie squeaked. "Um, what did you want to talk about?" she quickly changed the subject. Kenric raised his eyebrows and smiled at her not-so-subtle subject change.

"Well, I wanted to ask you what you thought about... Sophie." Kenric said slowly. Oralie gave him a strange face.

"Well, I thought that Bronte was going really hard on her. He really needs to... chill out. Or calm down. But otherwise, I was amazed. Her telekinesis was incredible. She seemed terrified when she dropped Bronte. But it was hilarious! I could've died laughing, but then there would be no point in me going along. And... I've never, ever, ever felt anything as... pure and sincere yet confusing as Sophie's emotions. I can still..." Oralie's eyes looked at something Kenric couldn't see.

Kenric spoke up. "I know. I couldn't get into her head at all. It was... strange." Oralie looked at him.

"I wonder... what's in store for us. A girl with an impenetrable mind? With possible connections to a mysterious group that shouldn't exist, but might? I wonder if this is the change that will tip our world over." Oralie said.

"If it doesn't, I don't know what will."

 **Hi! It's me. I tried to make a forum, but it didn't show up. Anyone know why? Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


End file.
